Love Me?
by 1Dprincess26
Summary: Derek and Karen finally admit their feelings for each the night of the Boston preview. What will this mean? For Bombshell? For Ivy? For everyone?
1. Chapter 1: Understand love?

Chapter 1:Understand Love?  
Karen's POV

I walked offstage smiling I had made it through my debut. Tom and Eileen were wrong about me. I walked into my dressing room and then changed into this clothes for the after mind was still trying to process what Derek said "I do understand love." What did he mean? Did it mean he loved me? I mean he had been there for me. He kept me as Marilyn even though everyone told him he was crazy. At the afterparty I found him and dragged him into a corner to ask him.

"What did you mean?" I told him.

"What did I mean what Miss Cartwright?" He replied.

"I mean what did you mean when you said I do understand love?"

"I meant that I love you Karen, and I hated to see you so upset today Dev didn't deserve you."

"I love you too."

"You what?"

"I love you too. You had faith in me when everyone thought I shouldn't have been Marilyn tonight you kept me on. You had faith in me when everyone else doubted me. I call that love."

"Well then let's go back to the party."

"I agree."

We walked back into the party and I saw my friends were shocked but I was happy. I was involved with Derek Wills. The party was great but then I realized I had left something at the theatre.

"Derek I left something at the theatre I'll be right back." I said and kissed him I took a taxi back to the theatre and went into the ensemble dressing rooms I saw Ivy collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my god Ivy!" I exclaimed and went to check for a pulse it was faint but I had to call 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" The dispatcher said.

"I have a friend she's passed out on the floor of the dressing rooms at the St. Davis theatre I think she attempted suicide." I said to him.

"We're sending help right now. Just keep her awake if she is."

"I will thank you." I said and then I called Tom I told him and he was over here before the ambulance was.

"Oh my god what would compel her to do this?" Tom asked.

"I think it was me I took away her first chance at a lead role." I told him.

"No Karen it's not she chose to do this she should've been happy for you. And trying to attempt suicide because she didn't get what she wanted is horrible."

Soon the ambulance came and took Ivy to the hospital. I called Derek to have him come get me and he said Eileen told the cast about Ivy. I was shaking when he got there.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now. I just can't believe she did this." I replied.

"She'll be okay. Let's get back to the hotel."

"I hope you're right." We hailed a cab and went back to the hotel the cast was staying at and I fell into a deep sleep. I knew one thing I was going to visit Ivy tomorrow. I was going to find out why she did this.


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

Chapter 2: Why?

Ivy's POV

I didn't remember anything about last night. I woke in a hospital and Tom was sitting there waiting for me to wake up.

"Tom?" I asked my voice was hoarse.

"Ivy! How could you do this to yourself?" He asked.

"I was upset I deserved that role Tom! Not some nobody from Iowa."

"Which is exactly what I thought you would say. Do you realize how selfish you've been Ivy?!"

"I'm sorry okay!? I never meant for my feelings to swing this far!"

"And I'm sorry too Eileen, Julia, Derek and I as the creative team have decided that you take a leave of abscence from the production."

"What?"

"You're too unstable. You didn't get something you wanted and you almost died because of it!"

"Get out Tom!"

"We did this for your own good Ivy."

"I said get out!" Tom left and I cried. I really was so stupid why did I do this why?

Karen's POV

"She's really upset Karen and she had a few choice words to say about you so I wouldn't go in there." Tom said.

"She hates me that much?" I asked.

"She doesn't hate you. Now that I think about it she never really was a true friend. Maybe after all this time It should've been you all along. Ivy is selfish and stuck up. She didn't deserve to be Marilyn. You're everything the real Marilyn was."

"Thanks Tom let's get back to the theater we have to tell everyone she's not coming back."

Derek was waiting outside with a cab. I hugged him and cried a little but it didn't matter anymore. Ivy didn't have to like me. She lost the part and acted like a child. Things would get better after this I hoped.


	3. Chapter 3: What happened?

Chapter 3: What happened?

Karen's POV

We got back to the theater and Bobby and Jessica swared me.

"What happened at the hospital you have to tell us." Jessica said.

"Tom went in and saw Ivy apparently she said some choice words about me saying I was a nobody from Iowa and that she did it because she deserved the role." I replied.

"Wow I still can't believe Ivy attempted suicide but you, you were amazing last night." Bobby said.

"Then why do I still feel horrible?" I asked.

"Sweetheart Ivy's always been a little on the harsh side. She was too brash to be Marilyn. She didn't deserve it either. After everything she did including sleeping with your ex. And sleeping with derek before the workshop?"

"You're right and now I'm happy I have the part and Derek and I love each other."

"That's our Iowa now come let's go to the cast meeting." We sat in the theater seats and saw Eileen getting ready to talk.

"Attention cast due to the infortunate events of last night Ivy Lynn has decide to take a leave of abscence from Bombshell. She'll return when she feels strong enough. " Eileen said and everyone started mumbling. "Enough chatter let's get ready for the last preview." We all scattered into our dressing room areas.

"I hope you're happy." A voice came from behind my dressing room door.

"Ellis I thought you were fired." I replied.

"I was but Ivy did deserve that role. I poisoned Rebecca so she'd get the part not you and now Karen you're going disappear so Ivy will return and no one will remember little Karen Cartwright." Ellis went to jump on me and I screamed.

"Help someone please!" I screamed and Derek burst in.

"Get away from her!" He shouted and punched Ellis. Ellis went down and Derek punched him again to keep him down.

"Derek? Derek! Thank god you came!" I cried and held onto him.

"Are you alright love?" He asked.

"I'm alright now."

"I'll call the police you go and get Eileen."

"Okay."

I walked and got Eileen telling her I was almost kidnapped by Ellis. He was arrested and We canceled the preview and packed to go home to New York the next day.


End file.
